On My Own
by BleedingHeart1
Summary: Another songfic. When Hogwarts was closed, seventh years were divided between the Light and Dark sides. A battle took place and Draco hasn't heard from Hermione since.


Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are owned and copyrighted by J.K. Rowling and the song "On My Own" is owned and copyrighted by the rock band The Used.

A/N: I know, I do a lot of songfics. Well, if I hear a song I like and think it'll make a good Draco/Hermione story, I go for it. It's sort of a rainy day here right now and I decided to listen to some slower songs and even though I listen to this song everyday, when I played it today, a light bulb clicked on in my head! I hope you like it, and thanks to those of you who reviewed my last two songfics, "Speculum" and "Cure My Tragedy"!

It was an unusually cold night in mid October. Draco Malfoy was sitting atop a building in the heart of London. He was supposed to be at a Death Eater meeting at the moment, but it just didn't seem to matter anymore…nothing did. He unrolled the parchment laying at his side and began reading the latest edition of _The_ _Daily Prophet_. On the front page, it talked of the attack the Dark side had surprisingly brought on the Light side 3 days ago, which happened to wipe out many of the seventh year graduates he had went to school with. Although it mentioned no names, he knew exactly who had been there, for he had seen them as he was battling against them that night. His heart ached as he remembered the one girl he used to hate and grew to love, standing there on the battlefield, giving it her all. He looked up from the newspaper to see many Muggles walking by in a group.

_See all those people on the ground_

_Wasting time_

_I try to hold it all inside_

_But just for tonight_

     He began thinking of their last year spent at Hogwarts, and how he and Hermione had lived each day to the fullest, for they both knew the time would come when they would separate. He hadn't wanted to become a Death Eater after getting to know her and having her show him love, something he had only felt from his mother before Lucius had killed her. He told Hermione of his ideas of standing up to his father and refusing to have anything to do with him or Voldemort, but Hermione wouldn't let him. They both knew Lucius would kill him, and though they both wanted Draco to be free from the all the darkness, Hermione argued that it was like committing suicide, and refused to let him do it. God, he missed her. Up until now they had kept in contact by sending letters, but he hadn't heard anything from her since the day before the attack…he was worried. It felt as if part of his life was missing.

_The top of the world_

_Sitting here wishing_

_The things I've become_

_That something is missing_

_Maybe I…_

_But what do I know_

     He couldn't help but wonder if perhaps she had been of the ones killed. His eyes filled with tears at the thought. He didn't see a point to living if she wasn't around. He longed to hold her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. He wanted to look deeply into her eyes and tell her over and over again how much he loved her. He wanted nothing more than to feel her soft skin against his own and make love as they had so many times before. He wanted to talk to her and hear her voice again so bad he couldn't see straight. He had always hoped that when they left Hogwarts they'd find so many wondrous things throughout the world together…but he hadn't found anything yet…not even his lover.

_And now it seems that I have found_

_Nothing at all_

_I want to hear your voice out loud_

_Slow it down, slow it down_

     For the first time in days his head was rid of all thoughts except for Hermione. No killing. No battles. No wars. Just Hermione. And he was afraid of losing her. So afraid of losing her. She was all he had now. He wished for a sign of some sort to let him know she was ok. He looked back down at the newspaper and flipped hopefully through the pages for her name. Suddenly he stopped and rolled it back up, placing it back by his side. He stared up at the sky, sorting his thoughts. He wanted to know if she was ok, but, what if she wasn't? He decided he didn't want to know. He'd determine his own answer, depending on if she ever contacted him or not.

_Without it all_

_I'm choking on nothing_

_It's clear in my head_

_And I'm screaming for something_

_Knowing nothing is better than knowing at all_

_On my own_

_On my own_

_On my own_

_On my own_

_On my own_

_On my own_

     Several days passed. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Draco stared into the field before him before entering through the wrought iron gate. He carried a bouquet of red roses and baby's breathe, Hermione's favorite flowers…the flowers he had given her on their last day of school when he finally told her he loved her. She had cried and hugged him…they made love that entire night…their last time to ever be together. He approached the grave stone that had her picture on it and knelt on one knee, carefully placing the flowers on her grave. He gently ran his fingers over her picture as he smiled slightly. "I'm on my own," he whispered, "but we'll be together again someday, love, I promise."

_Without it all_

_I'm choking on nothing_

_It's clear in my head_

_And I'm screaming for something_

_Knowing nothing is better than knowing at all_

_On my own_

_On my own_

_On my own_

_On my own_


End file.
